Crazy for Each Other
by AjBornForPunks247
Summary: When Aj got brokenhearted by Daniel, she didn't know what to do with herself until she fell in love with a sweet guy named Cm Punk who helped her get her mind off Daniel! And she didn't know if he liked her back! And she would do anything to make this guy like her back! Or did Cm Punk liked her already?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: So, this is my first story, so I'm kind of new at this... but I've been reading some stories... actually a lot, and then I decided I should make one myself... So I'm a big fan of WWE, my dad and my two cousins got me into it 3 years ago... And I've been obsessed with this couple Aj Lee and Cm Punk! So enjoy the first chapter!_**

* * *

Daniel was behind the curtains waiting for his theme to hit, forgetting Aj was behind him waiting as well...

When Daniel's theme hit, he started chanting "Yes Yes Yes" over and over again until he has reached the ring. While he was chanting, Aj was just following him...

When he reached the ropes, he didn't even open up the ropes for the lovely Aj! Daniel asked for a mic, which is always a bad thing...

"If you know me, I get tired of things really quickly... And I've own something or _someone_ for about a month or so now!" Daniel said.

Aj thought that it might be her, but she wasn't sure. There was a 70% chance that it might be her. Daniel turned to Aj. Now Aj was for sure it was her, but she acted like she thought nothing, just in case it wasn't her...

"And that's you!" Daniel yelled pointing at Aj. "I don't need you anymore! I'm tired of you! Were through!" he yelled louder.

Aj as well, asked for a mic. When she got a mic she said, "But why? I din't do anything! What part of me are you tired of? Because I could change that into something else you'd like better!

"Exactly Aj, i'm tired of you doing nothing all the time! Actually no... Change my mind! I'm tired of anything about you! Now get out of my ring because I'm tired of looking at you!" Daniel said. While the crowd boo'ed.

"But I-" Aj tried to say something, but Daniel cut her off and yelled, "GO"

Tears started to come out of Aj's eyes while she left the ring slowly... When she reached the end of the ramp, she looked back expecting Daniel to change his mind, but he didn't...

* * *

_**A/N: I have no idea if that was short or long, but I usually read stories from fanfic on my Iphone... So I really don't know... Let me know what you think! Should I keep going? I don't think I should, but I have lots of ideas in my head! Can i get at least one review? Since I'm new at this, good or bad, doesn't matter! Oh and CM PUNK will be mentioned soon! Hope you enjoyed... Next chapter might be up soon if i get at least one review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Okay, so I got a review! That's great! But I guess its short! Thanks for telling me! I'll make it longer! I promise it will get longer! I don't know how this one will turn out! But whatever! Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_****_Aj finally reached backstage where she saw her feet walking slowly... She was looking at the ground while her tears were fallin like rain. She kept walking until she found another pair of feet! She wiped her tears off on her cheeks before looking up! There, she saw Cm Punk!

"Hey, what's wrong? I have no idea what happened out there!" He told Aj.

"Uhm... well... Dan- uhm... I'm... I'm sorry, I can't talk right now... Aj replied running away crying... Punk was confused. He didn't know what was happening, he didn't know why Aj was crying... Punk's match was up next. When he heard his theme hit, there he goes...

Aj quickly grabbed her bags and things from Daniel's locker room where she usually goes to after going somewhere else... She didn't have one herself so she just sat on a chair where in front of her was a tv. WWE was on. She watched Punk's match against The Miz, she watched as she cried...

Finally Punk's match was over! Of course Punk won! He celebrated for awhile inside the ring, then it was time for him to go backstage... He saw Aj still crying in a chair watching tv... Not noticing he was there watching her cry...

Punk finally walked up to Aj who finally noticed him... "Hey, so before my match earlier, I watched what happened and the reason why you're crying right now. Look, I don't like seeing a nice sweet little girl being brokenhearted... I mean who would get tired of you? Anyways, I know you'll forget about the past and move on... It will be okay..." He said before he planted a kiss on her forehead...

After a few moments he finally said, "Okay, I guess you don't wanna talk right now, and I understand... So I'll be goin, I have your back if you need anything, take care lil buddy!" He said turning around.

"Uhmm, Punk, actually I need a place to stay at... See, I only stay with Daniel, but now that we're not together, I have no place to stay at... So, I was wondering if you can help me find a place to stay at!" Aj shyly told punk and still was kind of crying...

Punk turned back around "Oh finally you spoke!" He joked. "Well if you want you can stay at my hotel room?" He said...

"Oh, ya, that's fine... uhm... I just wanted to say...Thank you for always being there when I feel bad! You always try to make me happy and accomplish that goal... You always got my back... And I appreciate that! That's why your always my best buddy ever!" She smiled

"No problem, anytime! Just like I said, I got your back buddy! Come on, the hotel I'm staying at isn't far from here, let's just hope it isn't the same hotel goatface is staying at!" He said with a smirk on his face

"Ya... What hotel are you staying at?" Aj replied

"Halmiton Inn..." He answered.

Aj frowned... He had the same hotel as him, Aj hoped they weren't on the same floor as well... Or at least don't see each other, if she saw him her heart would be in pieces again...

Punk saw the frown on her face... He knew why... And he didn't like it! "Uh, Oh! Don't tell me he stays at Halmiton Inn as well?" He said

Aj stood up "Uhmm actually ya... C'mon let's just go, before he gets there first... I really don't ever wanna see or talk to him again!" She said grabbing her stuffs and walking towards Punks locker room knowing he needs to get his stuff...

Punk followed... When they got to his locker room, Punk put on a shirt and a pair of pants and getting his stuffs together... While he was doing that Aj was checking her phone, she checked her messages, twitter, and email...

They finally got finish with that and went to Punk's car and drove to Halmiton Inn... They were silent at the car... But it only took them 20 mins. to get there.

_**A/N: So was this longer, but still short? Let me know! I have lots of great ideas for the next 2-3 chapters! so stay tune! Review and let me know of what you think! Also, more characters comin up soon! And i'm gonna be in a family vacation, so I don't know when the next chapter gonna be up! Hopefully tomorrow, if I have some spare time! Review guys!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So, I got a review for chapter 2! Great! Then I got a review from my cousin on the first chapter using my username! Well, he has his own now so he can't use mine anymore! Anyways, here's chapter 3! enjoy!**_

* * *

Punk parked his car... He quickly took off his seat belt and got out of his car before Aj could do the same... He ran on the other side of the car and opened up the door for Aj. Aj could only smile...

She stepped out of the car, while Punk opened up the trunk where he saw Aj's bags and his bag... Punk was strong enough to carry all of them... "Thanks for carrying my stuffs, sorry if I have a lot of things in my bag... Here i'll carry one!" She told Punk trying to grab one... "No, it's fine it's actually pretty light for me..." Punk said.

"Oh, are you sure?" She asked him.

"Yep, let's go, before we bump into goatface!" He answered as they walked inside the hotel...

"Oh crap, Daniel's here!" Aj said looking at the ground now and having a frown on her face.

"You'll be okay around me, let's try to avoid him before he sees us!" Punk told Aj

But it was too late Daniel saw them. Daniel walked up to her... Aj didn't look up, she could only see Daniel's shoes... Punk put all the bags down and was waiting if he was gonna say anything...

"Aj, look I'm sorry, I was in a bad mood earlier. Please forgive me!" Daniel begged Aj!

Aj finally looked up and saw Daniel's face looking at her... "Please!" He said again...

"Well I'll leave you two alone, you guys need it!" Punk said trying to be nice... Both faces turned to him. Punk took a step, but before he could take another step a small hand grabbed his arms. He turned around to see Aj's hand on his arms...

"Please stay!" Aj finally spoke, but not for Daniel, but for Punk... "Okay... Whatever you want.." Punk answered...

"No, Aj, stay at my place! Forgive me!" Daniel said.

"Forget it! You embarrassed me in front of the whole world! I'm staying with Punk!" Aj replied

"WOAH! Your staying with him? Don't you need a little privacy! Look, stay with someone that respects you! Not like this guys who doesn't respect you at all!" Daniel said taking Aj's hands...

"I respect Aj! And if you respect her then why'd you break her heart in front of the whole world! You embarrassed her! And she doesn't deserve that!" Punk told Daniel turning a frown upside down on Aj's face! She could feel that Punk cares and respects her and Daniel only trying to use her again!

"You know what he's right! I don't deserve it! most importantly I don't deserve you! You break my heart even if we are together! You hurt my heart and you hurt me by slapping me to! I deserve slapping you!" Aj told Daniel and slapped him hard! Punk was in a shock!

"C'mon Punk! I don't wanna see him again!" Aj said grabbing one of her bags to help Punk a little bit! Punk took the rest of the bags! They went on an elevator which closed! He pressed a button which had #7 on it

"Wow! Did I just slap him?" Aj asked Punk.

"Yep... Good job!" He joked and chuckled a lil bit! While Aj giggled!

Then the elevator opened up! They went to find his door, then they found it! Punk put all her bags down and his bag. He grabbed a card from his back pocket to open up the door! He put the card in the slut! and open up the door for Aj...

Aj went inside and place the bag on the floor! Punk took all the bags in and closed the door...

"Hey, can I change into my pajamas in the bathroom?" Aj asked Punk

"Of Course" Punk answered! Aj got in the bathroom with a bag...

After 7 mins. Aj got out with pajamas and no makeup! Punk thought she looked cute! "My turn!" Punk said getting his bag... he got out with a pajama

"So.. where do I sleep?" Aj asked

"Oh you can sleep at the bed, i'll sleep in the chair!" Punk answered.

"Oh... no! it's okay! i'll sleep in chair! Isn't bad enough that I'm staying here with you!" Aj replied

"You know what this is silly, the bed is big enough for the two of us!"

"Oh yeah!" Aj chuckled! She climbed on the bed as Punk did too!

"Good night Punk!" Aj said kissing his cheeks

"Well now it is! Just kidding! Goodnight!" Punk said!

They both slept...

* * *

**_A/N: Was that longer? It should be! It took me hours to finish that chapter! Probably because I was watching the Olympics and Smackdown at the same time! But I hope you guys enjoyed! I need reviews! I don't know if the next chapter is gonna be up tomorrow because that's when I'm gonna be out of town! I'll try! Anyways stay tune! Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So I'm finnaly done with family vacation! So I guess CMPunk hates Aj now? Trust me it will get better! WWE is just making us mad then make us happy big time! They do that all the time! Never lose your hope! It's with you all the time! Anyways enjoy chapter**__ 4!_

* * *

Punk woke up without Aj... He didn't have any clue where she was! He got up to see if someone was in the bathroom. But she wasn't. He went to see if she left any notes, but not anything was left for Punk!

**CMPunk's POV:**

I noticed that her bags were still layin down at the floor by the door... So she should be back! But I still wanna know where she is... You never know, she might be Daniel! I quickly ran to where my Iphone was... I clicked on Messages and typed down "Hey, where are you? I was just wondering because your bags are still here..." I didn't know if I should send it to her... Well I did anyways!

**General's POV:**

Aj got a call early in the morning from Daniel! She answered it because she didn't memorize his number and she forgot she deleted his name from the contacts! Daniel wanted to talk to her for breakfast! Aj didn't want to but she feels like she needs it, because she couldn't get her mind of off him and that's the only way to forget about things, is that you talk about it.

Finally Aj got the text from Punk... They were in a middle of ordering their food for breakfast... So she quickly ordered! After that she checked her phone! She saw the message from Punk! She replied "I'm sorry, I didn't wanna wake you up and tell you where I was going... But don't worry I'm with Daniel at Denny's!"

Punk got the message back in the hotel! He yelled "WHAT!" when he read the whole message from Aj. He replied quickly "Why? Aren't you mad at him?" He texted back... He wanted to make it look like he didn't care. But he did care for her! He cared a lot, more than he cared for anyone else...

"Hey, so I'm sorry about everything I did to you! You know I didn't mean it! I was just too frustrated about that match with Sheamus" Daniel told Aj

"You also blamed me about that match! Did you forget about that? I didn't and Im pretty sure the world didn't forget because you told whole world that!" Aj snapped!

"I know, I know... I take the blame for it! I told you, I wasn't in the mood! Daniel said trying to calm her down...

"Whatever...!" After Aj told him that, a waitress had their foods... She set their foods down and left "I'll be back I need to go to the bathroom to wash my hands" Aj said and left to go to the bathroom! She only needed to wash her hand, but before she could do that she got the message from Punk. She read the whole message, but she didnt wanna text back, she wanted to call him... So she did!

Punk back in the hotel got the phone call, he quickly answered it...

"Hey, what's up?" Punk said

"Hey! So I still am pretty mad at him, but just tallkin about it makes me forget the whole drama and to be honest it's been in my mind ever since what happened last night at smackdown!" Aj replied...

"Oh, well you could've just talked to me!" He joked

"I meant the person in the actual drama!" she chuckled

"Alright, well good luck with him!" He replied

"Alright! I'll be back soon!" She said

"K, can't wait see you! He said

"Me too!" She smiled

"Bye" He said

"Bye" She ended it with the touch of her lips on her phone...

She finally washed her hands and dried it then went back to their table! "Hey what took you so long?" Daniel asked when Aj arrived from the bathroom... "Im sorry! I had a call from Punk..." She lied when she's the one who called!

"Oh... Don't be friends with him! He's a big jerk! Trust me!" Daniel said...

Aj just got mad after he said that... "How can I trust you anymore! And you're not in control of me anymore! The last time I checked were not together anymore! I still can be friends with Punk! At least I have him as a friend that actually cares for me! And he respects me, not like you!" She snapped!

"Okay, calm down... I'm just saying he's been a jerk to me!" Daniel replied...

"Ya, because you've been a jerk to _me_!" She said

"What does that have to do with Punk?" He asked

"Well, he protects me... from you and people that hurts me!" She answered

"Me? I never hurt you... Okay maybe I do but... Wait a minute! Are you guys dating?" He asked!

"No! Were just great friends!" She answered wishing they were dating...

"Good!" He said

"Good?" She asked

"Nevermind, lets just eat!" He replied They ate and none of them said a word after that...

While they were eating Punk was taking a shower and thinking while he was. He realized that he might be falling in love with aj! They've been friends ever since they bumped into each other and talked for awhile! And at that time aj was dating daniel for a week! and they were together for 3 months!

Aj was done eating and Daniel was too... "Well uhh... I have to go!" Aj finally said.

"K, well i'll be payin the foods!" Daniel said!

"Good!" She smiled and walked away without a goodbye...

When she got to the hotel room, she didnt see Punk anywhere! So she got out her phone and called Punk... Punk finnally aswered his phone after the 5th ring.

"Hey, where are you? I thought you were in your hotel room?" Aj asked...

"Oh I'm at John's hotel room! He needed help with something! I'll be back in a few!" Punk answered.

"Oh, it's ok! I didn't mean to bother you, with whatever your helping john with!" Aj replied

"Oh no, it's okay! Im done helping him... I'll be there in 3 mins! Cya!" Punk said

"K... Bye! I'll see you soon, Punk!" And ended the call!

"So, what's going on between you and Aj?" John asked

"What? No, nothing! We're just great friends!" Punk said

"Ya sure!" John said with a smirk on his face.

"K, well guess i'll be goin!" Punk replied

"Well have fun! And thanks for helping me with the broken-" John got cut off with the close of the door...

Punk quickly went back to the hotel... And when he opened the door he saw the most beautiful girl, Aj, sitting down in a chair! "Hey! I'm back!" Punk said.

"Hey! So what should we do today?" Aj asked.

"Whatever you want!" Punk answered

"Okay! Well I kind of feel like I want to swim today!" Aj said

"Okay, Great! I'll get my swimming trunks!" Punk said

"And I'll get my bikini!" Aj said

They got their swimming stuffs and raced to the bathroom! They got there at the same time! "Ladies first!" Punk said opening the door for the lady! Aj walked in and locked the door and changed... Then A few moments later she got out with her bikini! Punk thought she had an amazing body. But he already figured that out a long time ago since her attire is kind of like a bikini only its not...

"Great Bikinis! Well i'll change too!" Punk said walking in the bathroom and locking it... Few moments later Punk got out with his swimming trunks!

"Well we should go!" Aj said

* * *

**_A/N: Well that was deffinetly longer! Get me some reviews guys! Let me have at least one Review since i'm not quite popular in FanFiction Land! But I worked on this chapter for hours! And who knows whats coming up next, so stay tune for chapter 5! It might be up tomorrow if I get a review! Oh and if you want you can give me some ideas for the next chapter! K? K! Lol! Okay see you guys soon!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I'm sorry if this was late! I was distracted with Olympics and other stuffs. And I promised if I get a review this would be up. So it's up now. And I love the reviews. Thank you guys soo much for the reviewS! I appreciate that!**__ :)_

* * *

When they got there they saw Kofi, Kaitlyn, and Layla... Layla was great friends with Kofi and Kaitlyn. In fact she's the one who invited Kofi and Kaitlyn in the pool. Kaitlyn barely knew Kofi and Kofi barely knew Kaitlyn, but they knew each other, they've talked to each other a couple times...

The three was in the hot tub instead of the pool, so Punk and Aj joined them in the hot tub.

"Hey guys!" Said a sweet little voice, Aj.

"Do you mind if we join you guys?" Punk asked.

"PLEASE! I've been with girls for an hour now!" Kofi joked.

Layla and Kaitlyn laughed as Aj and Punk got in! When they got in Kaitlyn said "Hey!" after that Aj said "Hey" back and they did their hand shake they do all the time when they see each other, which is almost everyday since they're BFF's. Aj sat on Kaitlyn's side while Punk sat on Kofi's side which leaves Layla on the middle...

"Did Aj feel like swimming today?" Kaitlyn asked Punk. Kaitlyn was closer to Punk more than Kofi.

"Exactly what she said..." Punk answered.

"She feels like swimming everyday." Kaitlyn said

"Whatever..." Aj said.

"Hey, wanna go to the pool?" Kaitlyn asked Aj

"Sure!" Aj answered, but the only reason Kaitlyn asked Aj to come to the pool with her was to have a privacy because she needs to talk to Aj importantly.

"Great! Let's go!" Kaitlyn said as they stood up and left!

"And there goes the Chickbusters..." Layla said as they went in the pool. "Well I better go with them, so that Kofi can have a little more time with boys." She said standing up...

"Finally! Thanks!" Kofi said. Punk and Kofi could hear Layla ask the Chickbusters "Do you mind if I join?" But then they got quieter...

"So, you've been hangin out with Layla a lot..." Punk said...

"Ya.. She's been inviting me everywhere with her and Kaitlyn. I have no idea why!" Kofi said

"Seriously? I already got an idea... It's obvious that she likes you. You know, when it comes to girls, your bad... But with everything else, your good." Punk said.

"Oh so _your_ good with girls? Oh wait! I almost forgot, your with Aj... Duhh, how can I forget." Kofi told Punk

"No! I'm not with Aj! She's just a great friend! Why does everyone think this?" Punk said

"Are you sure about that? Because I saw you guys walkin together on this hotel... _and_ of what I heard, the same room!" Kofi replied.

"Well she couldn't stay with Daniel... She couldn't if she wanted to. She can't." Punk said

"You're already protecting her! Nice! How do you get girls man? Tell me! I'm bad with girls, if it wasn't obvious.." Kofi said

"No, it was _too_ obvious! Were not dating! And I was just trying to be nice." Punk replied

"Woah! I didn't even ask if you were dating... I just thought you guys were together. And I still do." Kofi said

"Oh my gosh! You could be annoying sometimes! Anyways, what about Layla and you. Aren't you guys dating?" Punk said trying to change the subject.

"No man! I wish. I think i'm crushin on her since she keeps inviting me to places with her..." Kofi answered

* * *

"So! Just a little advice. Stay away from Daniel! And don't even think about going back with him." Kaitlyn told Aj.

"Don't worry! Punks got my back." She said smiling.

"Good!" Layla said

"Okay, well I got your back too! The worst you've had was Daniel. Next time get the best in the world." Kaitlyn said with a wink, she knew shes falling with him already, that's how much she knew her.

Aj smiled, while Layla figured out Aj was in love with Punk. She figured out because she saw that Kaitlyn winked. Kaitlyn and Aj knew Layla knew now...

"Oh and Layla, you need to stop inviting me to places with Kofi! You two need to be alone... I've gone with you two a hundred times now!" Kaitlyn told Layla.

"Oooh, someone's got a crush!" Aj said still smiling...

"Ya, well i'm waiting for him to make the first move... And yes, this is the last time im inviting you with me and him. Your right, I need to be alone with him so he can finally make the move." Layla said blushing.

* * *

After an hour all of them went to the mall for a few hours then went for some lunch.

They sat down on their table. Layla sat first next comes Aj then Kaitlyn On the other side was where the boys sat. "So, what are you guys getting?" Aj asked.

"Aj, we haven't gotten our menus yet, we don't even have our drinks yet...!" Kaitlyn answered

"Ya, we just got here." Layla said while giggling.

"Sorry, i'm really hungry. I didn't eat much this breakfast, I wanted to get out of Dennys a soon as possible." Aj said

"Oh, cool! With who?" Layla asked. Aj got nervous after Layla said those last two words. She knew Kaitlyn didn't want aj seeing him, especially on purpose..

"Oh, uhmm, Daniel.." Aj answered quieter.. Punk already knew this and he was the only one who wasn't surprised..

"I thought you were mad at him?" Kofi said

"Well ya, I am, but I just wanted to talk about it, so that I forget about everything." Aj said

"How can you forget about this? This is one of the biggest drama you've ever been through..! You can't go meeting up with him and talk about it.. Trust me it wont work. Even my biggest drama is still in my head!" Kaitlyn said.

"Well, I'm sorry, I just thought it would work.." Aj said

"We should stop talkin about this, now she really won't forget about this." Punk said, after that a waiter came up to them and gave them five menus. Each of them grabbed one. When Aj grabbed one, she regretted going to breakfast with Daniel afte Kaitlyn saying that..

Then they finally ordered. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Aj said. She needed to wash her hands again. "I'll come with you." Kaitlyn said standing up, and so did Aj.

Then they got there "You know, I get you, remember when Tyson cheated on me for Natalya, and we tried to talk about it, but then it didn't help at all.." Kaitlyn said while washing her hands. "Ya, he's still crying for you!" Aj said while doing the same thing as Kaitlyn, washing their hands.

"Thats what he gets! But I still like him, but not love him, because he already broke my heart that I can't trust to love anymore.." Kaitlyn said

"So you don't love me?" Aj joked while she gasped at the beginning of the sentence.

"You know what I mean! You know I love you." Kaitlyn said giggling that made Aj giggled as well "I do. And that's what makes me love you! Is that I know everything about you" Aj said finishing drying her hands, Kaitlyn was already done. Both of them walked back to their table.

They finished their lunch and then they went back to the hotel. "Hey Punk! I'm gonna go over at Kaitlyn's hotel room. I'm just letting you know this time." Aj told Punk at the lobby. "Oh, okay! Well i'll be in the gym while you guys are gone." Punk replied "Well, I guess i'll be going." Aj said giving Punk a hug. Punk didn't expect the hug from Aj, but he put his arms around her as well.

After five seconds they finally let go. "Bye!" Punk said. "Bye!" Aj said. But before Aj could leave she gave Punk a kiss on the cheeks, she smiled while blushing and walked away with Kaitlyn. Punk smiled as well, then went to Kofi. "Hey! I'm going to the gym, wanna come with?" Punk asked. "Nehh I'm good." Kofi answered. "K, well, Bye!" Punk said walking away

"Hey can I come over to your hotel room? I'm gonna be pretty bored alone in mine." Layla asked.

"Oh, yeah sure." Kofi answered, but he was in a shock inside. She would usually go everywhere with him, but not his hotel room. Then they walked away and went to Kofi's hotel room.

* * *

**_A/N: It took me 2 days to finish this. I think its because i've been glued to the tv watching the Olympics and other stuffs. Any who, So somehow Kofi and Layla went in my mind... Well, let me know what you think about this chapter! Reviews! I need it! Chapter 6 will be up soon! Reviews!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: So, I took days off because I felt like I needed to read more, and I did. I finished a couple stories. And I kind of got some few ideas from it! And I've been pretty busy. But i'm back! And thanks for all the reviews! Anyways enjoy chapter 6!**_

* * *

Aj and Kaitlyn arrived at Kaitlyn's hotel room. While Punk arrived at his to get ready for gym, and Kofi and Layla arrived at Kofi's hotel room as well.

"So, what should we do while we're here? Aj asked Kaitlyn

"Talk." Kaitlyn answered

"Talk about what?" Aj asked

"Of what you've been going through." Kaitlyn answered

"Isn't it bad enough that I've been going through this?" Aj replied

"But I just care for you so much that I wanna talk about it with you!" Kaitlyn said

"Ugh!" Aj whined. "Fine!" Aj finally said.

* * *

Punk changed into his gym clothes, got his water bottle, phone and got at little towel for his sweats. Then he got out of his hotel room and asked hiself if he should ask John to come with, so that he has someone to talk to. And then he finally decided after a few moments that he should ask John to come.

Punk went to John's hotel door and knocked in it. After a few seconds, John answered the door. "Hey! Wanna come to the gym with me?" Punk asked John

"Perfect! I was thinking of going to the gym today! Hang on, let me grab some things." John answered. John changed into his gym clothes and got his phone, water, and a towel.

John finally finished what he needed to finish and got out of his hotel room and went to the gym with Punk.

* * *

Layla sat in a chair while Kofi sat at the end of the bed.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Layla asked

"I don't know. You usually make the plans." Kofi answered.

"Well, I want you to make the plans today." Layla said which really meant she wanted him to make a move, but shes probably the only one who knows what it meant.

"Okay, uhm... Let's. No... Uhm, wait. Let me think of something for a few minutes." Kofi said, he had no clue what to do, he wasn't use to making the plans.

After a few moments Layla finally said something "Okay, you know what! I'm gonna tell you the truth, since you deserve the truth." Layla said meaning he deserves her. She couldn't help but say those words. "The reason why I'm always taking you with me places to places is because I like you! If it wasn't obvious! Layla said and Kofi and her was shocked that she said that.

"And I was kind of thinking you'd make-" Layla was cut off with Kofi's voice.

"The first move? Look, I thought you've done the first move! In fact I think you've done a lot of moves already." Kofi said

"Well, I'm sorry to bother you. I promise I'll never invite you with me ever again!" Layla said kind of dissapointed and standing up reaching for the door knob. But before she could do that Kofi grabbed her arms. Layla stopped and turned around.

"Look, I love having so much fun with you everywhere. And I never told you to stop inviting me. And... If it makes you feel better, I sort of like you too, after you made your moves." Kofi said.

"Then I wont stop. And i'll consider this momment a move from you." Layla said leaving the room and blushing..

* * *

Both Punk and Cena were running on the threadmill. Both, had earphones on, listening to music. Both thinking about some personal stuffs.

"Hey, so I just finished my whole song list." John said but Punk didn't hear him, he was too distracted thinking about stuffs and his music was on too loud. So, John pressed "Stop" on his threadmill and yanked out one of Punk's earphones on.

"What!" Punk said. As he took of his other one and made his threadmill stop as well.

"I said something! Didn't you hear me?" John said

"Actually, I think I heard someone talking. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Punk answered

"And you're paying attention to what?" John asked

"Look, it's personal." Punk answered.

"Is there any chance that Aj's personal?" John asked

"Okay, you've got to stop with the whole Aj thing." Punk said as he takes a bottle of water.

"Dude, there is no way you can lie to me. Just admit it. You know I could keep a secret!" John replied.

"Okay, fine! But were not dating or anything. I just kind of like her. Surprisingly!" Punk replied

"I knew it! You've got to make a move!" John told him as he got his towel to wipe of his sweats on his forehead

"What? No! She probably still have feelings for that goat. Plus she probably doesn't even like me." Punk said.

"Psshh! Please! She's crazy! She falls in love with every single person who protects her. And you're pretty much protecting her from Daniel."

"Whatever. Let's go! I'm tired." Punk said.

"K! I'm getting tired too." John replied

* * *

"You need to be with Punk as soon as possible before Daniel convinces you to be back with him." Kaitlyn said

"Don't worry. I will never make that mistake again in my life. And what did Punk have to do with this?" Aj asked

"Well, you like him right?" Kaitlyn answered

"Well, yeah but, he doesn't like me back. So I don't think we can be together." Aj answered.

"I'm pretty sure your gonna make him like you." Kaitlyn replied

"HA! No. He will never like me! I mean I'm different from the other girls he dated! Those girls are girly girl, and I'm tomboy!" Aj said

"So! He doesn't care about the looks! He cares about the personality!"

"You do have a point. Wait how do you know that?" Aj questioned her

"Just trust me! If he's nice, then he doesn't care about the look." Kaitlyn answered

"Well, whatever. Well I should go. We've been talking for two hours now." Aj said as she stood up walking towards the door.

"Okay, good luck with Punk!" Kaitlyn said

"Whatever!" Aj said rolling her eyes, but still has that beautiful smile on her face.

* * *

Aj went to Punk's hotel room. She saw that he wasn't there, so she just decided to sit in a chair and used her phone to check her twitter.

Punk arrived to his hotel room with John.

"Woah! I think I'll just go to my room. Ya! I'll do that. Ya, k, bye!" John said after seeing Aj inside Punk's room, and he also left.

"Hey! What's up?" Punk said

"Hey, oh I'm just using twitter." Aj answered.

"Oh, ok. Well.. I'm gonna go to that ice cream place across the hotel. Wanna come with?" Punk asked.

"Oh yeah, sure." Aj answered.

* * *

They went to the Ice cream place and went back at the hotel and played video games for a long time then went to sleep.

* * *

**_A/N: I struggled a lot because I've been pretty lazy and stressed. And my brain needs to turn on but it just wont. But I think I'm back. Reviews guys! And I promise this story will get better. The next chapter should be up soon. Reviews Reviews Reviews! 3_**


End file.
